1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of notification applications. In particular this invention relates to an event reminder method for mobile devices.
2. Description of the State of the Art
A mobile device includes a two-way communication device, a data-messaging device, a two-way pager, a cellular telephone with data messaging capabilities, a wireless Internet appliance, and a data communication device. The mobile device includes a microprocessor that controls at least a display, flash memory, RAM, auxiliary input/output (I/O) subsystems, serial port, a keyboard, and a short-range communications subsystem.
Most scheduling applications on mobile devices use dates and times for scheduling. For example, a calendar application may signal an alert to remind a user of an upcoming appointment a set amount of time before the appointment starts. Typical calendar applications do not take into account delays, how long tasks take to accomplish, sequence of events, or another user's task list or location.